


Party Decisions

by lockewrites



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Tumblr Request: College!AU where Reader and The Shannara Chronicles main characters play spin the bottle
Kudos: 1





	Party Decisions

The party was your roommates idea. You wanted to get work done, wanted to get a head start on the next week, but everyone else insisted you’d been working to hard. A night off wouldn’t hurt, so you agreed. You changed quickly before piling into a car with your roommate and some of their friends, and drove off to the house.

It wasn’t that hard to find the house, the music being heard when you reached the end of the street and other college kids wandering in and out of the house. Heading in you wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink first. Then you began making your rounds. Despite having no idea whose house you were at you were surprised to find that you knew a lot of the people there. It seemed that everyone from your classes decided to show up.

You danced, talked, and hung out with some of the other partygoers but got bored when someone suggested beer pong. You found it entertaining to watch but boring to play. Apparently you weren’t the only one who felt that way because someone grabbed a bottle, lifted it in the air and announced that you were all playing spin the bottle.

Those who wanted to play gravitated towards the center of the room and sat in a circle. You noticed a few people, Amberle, Catania, and Eretria, along with Wil and Allanon. Some of the others you recognized but hadn’t ever learned their names. The game started with Wil, who spun it and kissed Eretria, it kept going, ending up with some interesting pairs. Amberle and Eretria, Wil and Amberle, Catania and some guy whose name you learned was Bandon.

You had to admit it was fun but it did feel a bit childish. It reminded you of parties in middle school and high school, only without the added fear of parents finding out. The game played out, through awkward kisses and laughter, and you knew you had made the correct decision to go out that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on tumblr (locke-writes)


End file.
